Perfect
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Ambrollins one shot - Read, enjoy, review! Seth has a little surprise for Dean one monday... Includes slight cross dressing in the form of Seth wearing something lacy.


Dean frowned slightly at the huffs constantly coming from his companion. He knew Seth was bored, they'd been sat there for a while now, but they had to do the signing. It's not like any of them chose to do it, Dean would much rather have spent his Monday morning fucking Seth into oblivion, not doing a signing in some mall somewhere. Where the fuck where they anyway? Dean really needed to pay more attention.

"Seth. I know this is boring but you constantly fidgeting isn't helping. Sit the fuck still and stop being a bitch." He whispered, hoping his boyfriend would take the hint. He didn't and continued fidgeting, rocking back and forth in his seat, much to Deans dismay.

"Alright, let's take a break, go and stretch your legs guys. Be back here in ten minutes."

Before the words had even registered in Deans mind Seth hand grabbed his hand, pulling him along and as far away from that table as he could get in the allotted time. Sighing, Dean gave up any hope of trying to control Seth and chose to entwine their fingers instead, letting the other lead him away. He didn't give a fuck who saw them holding hand. Everyone had pretty much already figured out they were together anyway, so why should Dean give a fuck? Admittedly that was usually his excuse if they got caught making out but that didn't make it any less true.

Glancing around the shops Dean's eye caught on one specific shop. Tugging Seth gentle to get his attention he pointed to the sign that read 'Victoria Secret'.

"I bet your ass would look awesome in something from there." He winked, momentarily letting go of Seth's hand in order to squeeze one of his firm cheeks, wishing to god they could get that signing over and done with so he could just fuck Seth in the car. He'd park up somewhere they wouldn't get caught obviously. He had some dignity. Linking hands with Seth once more he turned them, walking slowly back towards the signing area; focused on thinking of somewhere they could have a quickie before they got back to the hotel, because he seriously didn't think he could wait that long. So focused on that he failed to see the small smirk forming on the usually rather innocent face of his partner as he looked back at the shop. Dean was in for the treat of his life.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Dean was already grouchy by the time they got to the arena. Seth had disappeared after the signing, saying he had a quick errand to run, and by the time he'd finished they had little to no time left, and had to go straight to the hotel, grab their shit and drive to the arena. He hadn't had sex since Seth blew him that morning in the shower, and he was pissed. How was he supposed to survive the entire day on one blow job? Growling lightly to himself he followed Seth into their locker room, almost slamming the door behind them. It was just the two of them in there, roman refusing to share a locker room with them after he walked in on Seth riding him the other week. It's not his fault Seth didn't lock the door. Hell, he'd even offered to let him join in. But roman didn't appreciate walking in on them for the fifth time, so he'd started sharing a locker room with his cousins. And nobody else ever dared walking to their locker room in fear of what they'd see, so Dean never bothered locking the door anymore.

Sitting down on the bench he chose to watch Seth get changed before he got himself ready. It was the best he was going to get until after RAW. If Dean didn't know any better he'd say Seth was teasing him, pulling his shirt up slowly, fingers dancing along his own skin. But he knew Seth well enough to know that even if he was alone he'd look like a stripper when he was taking his clothes off. Dropping his shirt to the floor Seth started unbuckling his belt, and Dean could have sworn he saw a faint glimpse of a smirk across Seth's face. He watching, somewhat intrigued and a little turned on, as Seth turned his back to him, that perfect curve at the bottom of his back visible. If he could Dean would have fucked him then and there, those perfectly cheeks taunting him, trying desperately to burst out of those impossibly tight jeans. The sound of a zipper being pulled down reached Dean's ears and he smirked, waiting. And as Seth's jeans fell around his ankle, exposing his backside, Dean swore his heart stopped for a minute.

"Fuck." So that's where Seth disappeared to.

Instead of his usual boxer briefs, Dean found himself staring at Seth's perfect ass, clad in what could only be described as silky torture. He was wearing the skimpiest pair of purple, silk panties Dean had ever seen. Or knowing Seth, they were normal and Seth's ass was a bit too much for them. But regardless, Dean could feel his cock instantly spring to life. They were cut so far up that majority of Seth's ass was poking out, those perfect globs looking deliciously tanned and round. And then they suddenly disappeared behind the dark confines of Seth's ring pants. Fuck, how was Dean suppose to work an entire RAW knowing what Seth had on under his ring gear? And they had to stay till the end. Fuck. He couldn't do this. Watching the smirk on Seth's face tenfold he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell in his chest, his cock aching at the same time.

'_That fucking slut. He wants to play huh? I'll show him what happens when he teases me.'_

Raw was going to be fun.

**SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA**

Seth wanted to smack that stupid little smirk right off Dean's face. He'd worn these damn things as a 'present' of sorts for his boyfriend, and all the damn bastard had done the entire show was tease him, groping him when he knew he wouldn't get caught. On the way in and out of the training room, when they were getting ready for their entrance. The worst bit was when the lights went out before the Wyatts appeared. It's amazing how Dean could get him so worked up in a matter of seconds. And now the little bastard was taking his time, grinning as they walked back to the locker room, strutting slowly, stopping to talk to everyone he bumped into on the seemingly endless trek back to their locker room. He knew Dean was probably upset that they hadn't had sex much today – and really it wasn't Seth's fault. He'd have blown him in the car on the way to the signing if roman hadn't been there. But there was no need to punish Seth by making him wait this long. Huffing slightly, he decided if Dean was going to be a prick, he'd just take matters into his own hands. Leaning in closely as Dean stopped, yet again, to talk to someone, he whispered so quietly Dean struggled to hear him.

"I don't think I can wait much longer. I'm gonna go ahead. And if you take too long, I'll just have to do it myself."

The grin soon dropped for Dean's face at the thought of Seth pleasing himself and leaving Dean out. Last time Dean had done this, he'd walked in on Seth jerking off, fingering himself, and then when he tried to join in Seth refused. And the little bastard had left him standing there afterwards with a raging hard on which he refused to do anything about. Realising quickly he didn't want this night doing the same way, especially considering what the little bitch was wearing, he took off, almost running to their locker room. He stepped inside just in time to find Seth half stripped, only his pants still intact.

Not wasting any time he walked over to Seth, stripping his own shirt and belt off in the process, and pushed him firmly against the lockers. He pressed his crotch up against Seth's ass, hands moving to the front of him to undo his pants. After groping Seth's ass hard, he spun the other around and pressed him back against the lockers, quickly dropping to his knees. Running his hand up Seth's thigh until he reached the top of his pants, he quickly hooked his fingers in them, pulling them down with care so he didn't disturb the silk garment lying beneath, waiting for him. He moaned as the purple lace came into view, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Letting Seth's pants fall to his ankles Dean leaned forward and lapped at the wet spot forming on the front of the panties. He was slightly shocked that the skimpy underwear was holding Seth's cock in so well; it looked almost ready to burst out. He pressed his face into Seth's crotch, inhaling his sent deeply and sucking hard on the wet spot which was now growing. He knew he was teasing Seth, but that was always one of his favourite things to do.

"You like that baby? You gonna cream your pretty little panties for me? You're already so wet for me." Seth groaned and Dean couldn't help but smirk. He knew what his voice did to Seth when they were like this.

Moving back slightly he nudged Seth so that he'd turn around, kicked his pants the rest of the way off in the process as Dean finally unbuttoned his own to take some of the pressure off of his achingly hard cock. He smiled at the fact Seth didn't question him when he asked him to once again turn back around. He never questioned anything Dean asked of him. He was always so willing to do whatever Dean wanted. As much as he hated to admit it out loud, the little bitch was perfect for him.

Stilling for a moment, he just stared at Seth's ass. It was perfect. Almost like a piece of fuckable artwork. And these panties left nothing to the imagination. He reached up, grasping a taunt, firm cheek in each hand. He squeezed them gently, pushing them together and pulling them apart, over and over again. He loved how firm and tanned and smooth his ass was. It felt amazing outside as well as inside. He smacked it lightly, watching with glee as it bounced slightly. Then without warning he moved forward and sank his teeth into Seth's ass cheek.

Groaning slightly with both pain and a hint of pleasure, Seth couldn't help but push his ass back, almost begging Dean to bite harder. He loved it when Dean marked him. Last time Dean had bit him he'd left a teeth mark on his ass that was there for days. He could feel it everytime he moved, everytime he sat down. And now, feeling Dean clamp his teeth down on Seth's practically bare ass, just under the line of the panties, he knew it was going to leave a mark. And that knowledge made his cock grow impossibly hard, still trapped in the silky confides of his underwear. It was like sweet torture. And he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean, please baby, fuck me. I can't take this anymore, I need you."

Unclamping his teeth from Seth's ass, Dean took his time, slowly running his tongue over the mark. He smirked slightly, knowing exactly what effect it had on Seth when he bit him.

"You need me baby? Well that's not very specific is it? How can I give you it unless you tell me _exactly _what it is you need?" Resuming his task of running his tongue over the mark he'd left which was already forming a bruise, he patiently waited for Seth's answer. Despite what people thought, it was always him that won the battle of patience when it came to sex. He could happily sit there all night until Seth gave him what he wanted. Luckily he never had to wait that long for his little slut to beg properly.

"Please Dean, I need that big, fat, hard cock inside me, I need you to fuck me, like only you can, you know I need you inside me, I can't take it anymore I need your cock, baby please."

His smirk increased tenfold as he listened to Seth begging for his cock, god he had the filthiest mouth when he was horny. Rising slowly, he dropped his pants to the floor, kicking them and his boots off, his socks soon joining the pile of discarded clothes. Seth looked over his shoulder, seeing his boyfriend stood there naked, lazily stroking his hard cock and groaned, needing Dean to move. To do something. Anything. He just needed to feel the other inside him, there was no better feeling in the world than Dean's cock stretching him, filling him completely.

"Please Dean, do something, I can't take this anymore please." He was almost crying now, if he didn't have Dean inside him soon he was sure he was going to explode.

Without a word Dean stepped forward and grasped the hem of Seth's panties, pulling them down his legs and letting them drop to the floor, his eyes fixated on Seth's ass the entire time. Running his fingers along the crack, he pushed one teasingly against his hole. He was shocked when his fingers met with something cool and wet.

_So that's where the little bitch went before our match._

The panties had done a perfect job of exposing Seth's ass, but at the same time hiding his little secret. Dean briefly wondered how Seth had managed to wrestle an entire match with a plug inside him, despite the plug being quite small compared to what Seth usually had inside him. But Dean knew his baby, and he knew Seth _loved _the way it burned when Dean stretched his tight little ass with his cock. That's why he very rarely used more than two fingers when he was prepping him. His boy loved the pain, the way it stretched and burned. He was such a little pain slut. And he was all Deans.

He curled his fingers around the edge of the plug, pulling it out slowly. His cock was leaking with pre cum, and Seth's mewls at the sudden loss of plug only served to intensify his need to fuck him. He spat on his palm and used that and the pre cum to slick his cock up. The lube they carried around was in Seth's gym bag somewhere and neither of them in that moment had the patience to look for it, and Seth was already wet from the plug.

Dean didn't bother wasting time prepping him, Seth clearly didn't want him to do so either if the way he was pushing his ass back against Dean's crotch was any indication. Growling and smacking him lightly on the ass Dean grabbed the base of his dick, lining it up with Seth's entrance, grasping his hip tightly with the other hand. Normally Dean would have teased Seth, ran the head of his cock over Seth's quivering hole over and over unless Seth couldn't take it anymore. But the way Seth had teased him all night, the sight of him in those damn panties, everything was just too much and he knew he wouldn't last long enough to fuck him if he started teasing now. So instead, he gave Seth exactly what he wanted and pushed his cock inside his tight ass, not stopping until he was all the way inside him.

They both moaned at the feeling. Seth loved the way Dean was stretching him, the feeling of finally being full after so long was incredible. And there was no better feeling in world for Dean that Seth's sweet little ass clenched tightly around his cock, almost pulling him inside him. He was so hot and tight and nobody could ever compare to how Seth felt inside.

"Fuck Dean, feels so good. I've been waiting for this, please baby, fuck me hard, please, please, please"

Seth didn't even know what he was saying anymore, he just knew he needed Dean to fuck him raw. Never one to deny a request from his baby, especially if it was one like that, Dean grabbed onto both of Seth's hips and pulled his cock almost completely out. He stilled for a moment, listening to Seth whine and curse and _beg _for his cock.

"You want this? You want this cock back inside you? Pounding your pretty little ass till you can't walk? Don't worry baby, you're my little slut. And you know I always take care of what belongs to me."

And with that, he slammed his cock back into Seth hard, and started thrusting away. He slammed into him over and over again, hitting his prostate dead on every thrust. Seth was practically screaming by this point. Hands' grabbing his own hair, pulling Dean closer, nails scraping at the lockers. He didn't touch himself, no, he didn't have to. Dean was fucking him so hard and fast and he knew he'd come from his cock and his cock alone and that was exactly how Dean liked it; seeing his baby come undone completely by nothing but his cock.

"Dean, baby please, I'm so close, I'm not gonna last much longer, please, I need, oh God!" he couldn't control his mouth, and with anyone else he'd be ashamed of begging like this. Like a two dollar whore. But with Dean he couldn't help it.

"Awe baby boy, you're so fucking pretty when you beg me like that. Come on slut, cum for me. Show me what my cock does to you. Let me see that pretty face come undone. "He whispered in Seth's ear, knowing the other was close, so close.

He pushed Seth's hair out the way with his nose, and leaned in to lick a long strip up his neck, and then clamped his teeth down the same way he had done on Seth's ass not too long ago. And that was all it took. The feeling of Dean slamming into his prostate, the teeth clamping down harshly on his neck, it was all just too much and Seth came, his cum staining the lockers in front of him.

Dean continued thrusting inside Seth, but it wasn't long before the feeling of Seth's ass clamping impossibly tight on his cock, added with the moans from his boyfriend and the feeling of Seth's skin breaking under his teeth was too much for him and he came as well, filling up Seth's ass. He stilled inside Seth, waiting for both of them to catch his breath, neither of them ready for Dean to pull out. He hadn't noticed the blood filling his mouth until it started trickling down his chin, and he released Seth's neck from the grasp of his teeth. He hadn't realised he'd been biting that hard. There was an angry red, teeth shaped mark there. And Dean smiled. It was right where everyone could see it, even when Seth was fully dressed. Licking up the excess blood, he watched in fascination as it continued to pour slowly, not enough to harm his Seth, but enough for Seth to notice. And instead of saying anything, instead of screaming and whining and complaining, he simply leaned his head to the side, giving Dean a better chance to look at it, lick it and over all enjoy the wound before he went to clean up, both knowing Seth would make no attempt to cover it up. And both knowing Dean would replace the mark with a fresh one once this one started to fade. And even then, Seth wouldn't complain. Because he enjoyed it just as much as Dean.

Yeh, Dean had been right the whole time. This little bitch was perfect for him.


End file.
